Pinned to the Boxing Ground
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Post 5x15 - Barry takes Iris boxing with steamy results. Barry/Iris. One-shot. (Sequel to "Somewhere Only We Know")


**A/N:** This is a sequel to "Somewhere Only We Know." A steamier boxing session between Barry and Iris. ;)

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

As much as Iris had insisted that she didn't need this – she didn't need to go boxing again; she'd done just fine with her dad and even better on her own; revisiting her and Barry's boxing playground had been a nice walk down memory lane, and it had been refreshing boost that she'd beat Flash – Barry had insisted just as fervently that yes, she needed this, and he did too. She was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

They went in the middle of the night, which was mindboggling for Iris. But she figured what the hell, let her charming husband do his thing.

What she hadn't expected was for said charming husband to break into a full-functioning gym after hours to give her full range of a ring, punch bags, and even himself to take out her frustration on.

"What about the security cameras?" she asked, exasperated when it became clear he hadn't rented this place ahead of time.

"Cisco took care of them."

Her mouth was still hanging open, so he came over and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Don't worry about the logistics, Iris. Tonight is about _you_." He smirked when she couldn't seem to find words and took her hand. "Come on."

He led her to the first punching bag on the far side of the room. Slipping out of his light jacket and tossing it to the floor, he grabbed two pairs of boxing gloves and set one aside for himself later.

"Here," he said, handing her a purple set with lightning stitched into the sides of it.

"Custom-made?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't awestruck.

He avoided eye contact.

"Bear." Her voice softened, and he cleared his throat loudly.

"Just, uh, put them on. I'll put mine on later." He glanced up at her. "They're red."

"With lightning stitched into the side, though?" she teased, calling him out for his chivalry.

He laughed despite himself. "Just put them on! Okay?"

She winked. "'Kay."

Iris unzipped her own jacket and took the time to hang on one of the hooks close to where they were standing.

What Barry had apparently neglected to notice before they left home was that his wife's fitness top enhanced her cleavage quite a bit. And by the look in her eye when she turned around and caught him staring, it was on purpose.

"Uh…"

"Something the matter, Baby?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, his cheeks turning a pretty red.

"You like when I say that?" she teased flirtatiously, fitting the gloves to her hand and walking towards him seductively. "Babe, Baby, Honey, Sweetie-"

He super-sped his way to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth, rendering her speechless.

"You trying to seduce me, Mrs. West-Allen?" he practically purred.

She shivered. "Maybe. Is it working?"

"You know it is," he said, reluctantly taking a step back. "But first, you've got some boxing to do."

She sighed dramatically and propped one hand on her hip.

"But what if I get all of this sexual tension out on the punching bag and then don't want to have sex with you anymore? Won't you regret turning me down now?" She batted her eyelashes.

He laughed. "I'm sure I can bring it out of you."

He sent her a wink of his own, then went to stand behind the nearest punching bag and held it steady.

"Now, come on, punch this thing." He paused, then grinned, cocky as ever. "Pretend it's me."

She blew a lock out of her face.

"Fine." She positioned her stance, staring at the bag and not her crazy sexy husband that had brought her libido from zero to 50 in a matter of sections. "But I don't want to punch _you_."

"No?" he teased. "What do you want to do to me, then?"

She lifted her eyes to his.

"I want to fuck you." She laughed, kicking the punching bag and sending a solid blow to his unprepared crotch.

"Holy…" he turned away, wincing in pain. "Shit, shit, shit." He limped away.

"Oh, my God, Baby, I'm so sorry!" She went after him.

"It'll heal, it'll heal, don't worry about me, Iris," he insisted, not letting her see how much pain he was in. "Why don't you uh…punch a little on your own, yeah?"

"Oh, honey." Her shoulders slumped. "I thought…with your reflexes…"

Barry held up one arm and revealed to her a slim silver bracelet that glowed blue in a thin line.

"I had Cisco make it for tonight. Didn't want things to be uneven between us when we fought one-on-one."

Iris crouched down on the floor where he was.

"You really did that for me?"

He glanced over at her.

"I could kiss it better," she suggested, teasing again but lighter this time.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You are one horny woman, Iris West-Allen."

She smiled brilliantly.

"But no, the pain's almost entirely gone," he unconvincingly fibbed. "Maybe do some stretches, and then I'll be back over to hold the bag in place. That'll make it more of a focus for you."

Heart eyes dazzling just for him, Iris pecked him on his cheek before standing up to return to their previous location so she could stretch.

"I love you."

Barry smiled to himself as the rest of the pain seeped away. He was about to repeat her sentiment either aloud or as a thought in his mind, but when he turned to look at his gorgeous wife, she was stretching away from him and her clothed ass was on full display.

He groaned. "Iris."

She laughed. "Sorry." She switched to a different stretch. "But we've been married over a year now, Bear. If you haven't gotten used to what I look like, will you ever?"

"Never," he confirmed, then got up and walked over to her, helping her to her feet after she finished the rest of her stretches.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath and looked at the slightly swinging punching bag in the distance.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

…

"Harder" – he'd said at least three times before she ordered him to stop. The word only made her think about what she'd be saying to him if they were in a different situation, or what he would say to her if she was riding him in that situation, and –

Well, she couldn't get out of her head unless he stopped. So, reluctantly, he did.

"How do you want me to encourage you, then?"

"I don't know! Just…something else. _Anything_ else."

"We could go into the ring," he suggested.

"No, I don't want to punch you." She gasped. "This. The _punching bag_, not-"

He came over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips. She hummed contentedly.

"More," she murmured.

And he smiled, loving how much she wanted him. He leaned down and pressed a second soft kiss to her parted lips. Her eyes stayed closed following that, so he gave her one more kiss and then stepped away. She opened her eyes when he did and pouted.

"You didn't really think I was going to fall for that, did you?"

Her pout deepened. He laughed.

"Come on, let's go into the ring. You've punched that thing enough."

"No, Bar-"

"You can always come back to it later. Let me get some shots in."

She raised her eyebrows as he went to gather his red boxing gloves.

"_Excuse_ me?"

He climbed up onto the platform after flicking on the light hovering over it.

"You're excused."

She scoffed and followed suit.

"You're actually going to try to hit me." She folded her arms, then a mischievous look crossed her face. "Won't it be a huge blow to your ego if you lose against me when you're actually trying?"

"You're saying I wasn't trying before? He asked, amused.

"I'm saying you weren't using all of your…" She glanced down at the bracelet on his wrist. "Assets."

"Iris," he warned. "You know I'll beat you with my speed."

She snorted.

"You know I will. I can literally speed away from you."

"Oh, yeah?" She walked straight up to him and easily pulled the bracelet off. Their fingers brushed and she could literally feel the electricity humming in his veins again. It was an aphrodisiac to her senses.

She licked her lips, trying to stable herself.

"Yeah," he said, his voice low and gravelly as his hands skimmed along her jaw and collar bone and along the cut of her top until her hand put a stop to it.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat as she glared up at him.

"Now who's trying to seduce who?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently with a shrug of his shoulder.

She laughed and pushed him away. She got to the other side of the platform and leaned back against the rope. He did the same.

"On the count of three," he teased.

She smirked. "Three."

Barry made zero attempts to actually hit her, as Iris suspected. Maybe he would've attempted something if she hadn't granted his speed back, but he was having far too much fun avoiding her hits to bother hitting back. And damn it, she was getting frustrated.

"Need a break?" he goaded, leaning casually against the ropes behind him.

Iris wouldn't necessarily say she was "out of breath", but she certainly wasn't feeling as rejuvenated as she had been about thirty attempted punches ago.

"No," she growled.

"Not even some water?" he asked, walking towards her.

She waited until he was right in front of her, then looked him in the eye and shot her knee right into his groin and gleefully watched as he fell to the floor – before regret and sympathy washed over her.

"Barry?"

"I'm fine," he whispered harshly, breathing deeply as the pain receded tenfold what it had before. Then he looked up at her. "That was dirty."

"It's the best I could do under the circumstances."

His eyes widened. "The best?"

She smiled slowly. "No, you're right. Not the best I could've done."

He watched her carefully, and this time didn't bother to stop her as she lowered herself on top of him right as his pain fully receded. He didn't say a word as she pulled down his sweats and his boxers and lowered her mouth onto his quickly hardening cock, moaning around his length as she did so. He squirmed a bit in response and clutched fistfuls of her hair in his hands.

Soon she had him groaning loudly, arching his pelvis towards her and pushing her face farther down his cock as much as she could take. Finally, he released her, and she came up for the sexiest gasp of air he'd ever heard.

"Damn, Barry."

"Too much?" he asked, only slightly apologetic.

"Not nearly."

She pushed her own underwear down, scooted up till she was hovering over his crotch, then slowly lowered herself down, causing a shuddering moan to emanate from both of them. She rose and fell, increasing in speed when his hands wrapped around her hips, when they squeezed them, when they cupped her ass…

And she slowed down to an excruciating pace when he lifted his head up to suck on her covered nipples with his tongue, sliding his hands up her back to pull her down to him and rid her of that delicious tightly cut top. He went wild with her breasts, kissing the valley between them and nuzzling the mounds as he massaged each nipple till it was fully erect.

So distracted by his ministrations, Iris nearly couldn't catch her breath when he flipped them over and thrust into her with abandon, using his powers to increase the speed to almost unbearable.

Iris was grasping for air, for anything, when he exploded inside of her, pushing her over the edge with him. There, on that boxing platform, Barry Allen came for her because she made him feel alive.

"You are the horniest man I have ever met," she informed him.

"I don't think so," he retorted.

"No?" she asked, amused when he lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm the horniest man you've ever _wanted_."

She softened and smiled as she twirled her fingers through his hair.

"Well, that's true," she said, and he kissed her again.


End file.
